


When Your Heart Makes a Wish

by Sinjata



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinjata/pseuds/Sinjata
Summary: “Kagome has been in her own time three years by now after she returned home; permanently to her own time from the Feudal Japan, 500 years from the past. She just can't forget Inuyasha, but does he remember Kagome? Why the well doesn't work? There's love, but there's also shadows above it... Will they ever have their happy ending, let's find out!”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 7





	1. After all these years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic, so please, be nice! ^^ I discovered Inuyasha in March-April 2020 and I fell in love with it completely. If you can find any mistakes etc. from my fanfic, please, be kind and tell me, so I can fix those! My English skills are not as good as I would like them to be, so sorry about that! I just don’t have anyone, who could read through and check my texts for me. But hopefully you readers get my point from it and can follow the story! Wonderful Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters/story, whose life I continued with my own, special color pen. Enjoy!

**When Your Heart Makes a Wish**

_Old, hidden well. It is waiting, hearing the wish of the heart. Remembering. When there is only memories left. Those memories, that only someone special can share with you. Regardless of time or place. Another wish has been made too, hesitantly. Without daring to hope for, what the heart wants most. But that's enough. The well is not alone - someone is running towards it. Fast, like it is about life or death. Opens the doors, runs down the stairs, stops and jumps without hesitating at all. Wishing…_

“ _I need to see him. Please, let me go to him!”_

_The light flow glows from the depths of the well. But something is not right there. That old well knows the wishes, without knowing theirs destiny._

**Chapter 1 - After all these years**

Kagome is enchanted while she is looking at the night sky at her home yard on temple square. Wondering, how the stars are shining so brightly there. They had never appeared like this in her time before, because the light pollution too skillfully concealing its beauty. But now they shine as if the lights of the whole city had gone out.

“A shooting star... Second one, and third!” a young woman breathes in enchantment.

Stars are falling above her, like little diamonds. The sight is so dumbfounded, that Kagome does not even notice to make a wish. But the sight also makes her remember, how she loved falling asleep under the stars. _If only I could share this sight... With him._ She finds herself thinking.

Suddenly she hears it; the voice she heard coming from the sanctuary building, was so familiar, that it could not be mistaken. She had not heard it in years. Kagome runs as fast as she can, her long black hair fluttering and hearing how blood rushed in her ears. She opens the doors with hurry, runs down the stairs and jumps into the embrace of the old well. Kagome falls, but unexpectedly into someone’s arms at the bottom of the well. After surviving of the fright, Kagome bursts into a wide smile.

“Inuyasha, you got here! How this is possible??”, Kagome's happy voice echoes from the walls of the well.

She drops down from Inuyasha's arms and snaps herself around his neck, hugging firmly. Inuyasha hesitates for a little moment, then hugs back gently, until he hugs her harder than ever before. Kagome is very surprised, but at the same time rejoices, when Inuyasha hugs her so. _You really are here... I can't believe this!_ Kagome feels overwhelmed with happiness.

“I guess, you also missed me for a little bit?”, she asks, gently touching the other soft silver-white dog ear above Inuyasha's head.

“Kagome...”, he only gets answered quietly.

“I-is everything alright?”, Kagome asks, when he is pretty quiet, just hugging her.

“I wanted to see you. You smell nice, I don't want to let go of you...”, Inuyasha slurs into Kagome's hair, sounding like he is half asleep.

“Then don't...”, Kagome responds happily.

“Hey... I would like to be like this with you, no matter how long, but let's go up. I want to show you something!”, Kagome says after a while, remembering the starry sky.

“No, I didn't come to stay. I decided... I made my choice; I’m going to protect Kikyo. I choose hell, as she hopes for our destiny. I owe my life to her...”, Inuyasha says coldly.

Kagome blinks her eyes in disbelief and rips herself away from the hug. _Something is not right..._ Kagome wonders.

“What on earth are you telling me? But she's not -”, Kagome asks, examining Inuyasha's calm face, him suddenly interrupting her.

“You stay here. I'm not going to see you again. Sorry...”, he mutters.

Kagome begins to get anxious without understanding, what Inuyasha is talking about. _He still wants to follow Kikyo, even after everything we have gone through together? But Kikyo's soul found peace years ago, she's not in hell. What has happened in his time, while I have been here?_ She wonders feverishly, unable to stop the tears from coming anymore.

“I have missed you for years down to my heart roots, and now when you are finally here, you are only abandoning me, huh?!”, Inuyasha's glazed gaze becomes frustrated as she looks at the upset woman.

“Stop that whining! I also needed these -”, Inuyasha says and shows a small glass jar in his hand, Shikon shards inside of it.

Kagome instinctively tries out the pocket of her green skirt, which really is empty.

“You scamp, did you hug me like that, just to get the Shikon shards from me?!”, she yells furiously at him, until she realizes something.

 _Wait a minute - Shikon jewel was intact and destroyed, then why did I still have those shards?_ Kagome is now even more confused.

“No, I didn't... I really meant what I said, when I hugged you. I need to say goodbye to you, I don’t want to hurt you anymore. But I really don't want you to hate me...”, Inuyasha speaks again, but softer, the expression on his face turning softer too.

“No... You can't go, you don't belong there!”, Kagome sticks in horror at Inuyasha's red kimono, shaking this.

“How can you choose Kikyo? S-she tried to kill you - and me too! Don't you care at all??”, she cries, like there is no end to her tears.

“Kikyo would never have done that to you, why are you fabricating such lies? This is already hard enough...”, Inuyasha replies little bit angrily.

 _He doesn't believe me... Why can't you believe me?!_ Kagome feels like she can't breathe.

“It’s not love, if you take your beloved one with you to hell! You need to live, Inuyasha! You have friends here, who really care about you! And I... I love you!”, she tries to talk, but it is getting more difficult to do, so she buries her face in Inuyasha's kimono, sobbing.

“S-stop it already! I had to choose! She needs me, my life belongs to her... You’ll be safe here - from me too!”, Inuyasha shouts, when his eyes and voice are now full of pain now, while his tears are falling from his cheeks into Kagome's hair.

Inuyasha seems struggling to get his words said. He pushes the opposing Kagome further away from himself. Inuyasha begins to tremble slightly, while his hands are clenching into fists. Kagome is looking at him feeling a little fear in her, that a half demon would turn into a full demon at any moment. To her horror, his tears are turning red, blood.

 _Tears of blood, has the Flower Prince demon come back to life? Are you under his spell?_ Kagome wonders in panic, when she remembers the creepy encounter with the demon and how Inuyasha almost ended up following Kikyo through his sleep to the afterlife. She tries to wipe the blood off from Inuyasha's face with the sleeves of her shirt, but the tears of blood won't stop coming.

“We need you too here, you idiot! I won’t let her take you away! Don’t do this, please!”, Kagome begs, she didn't want to lose Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha finally calms down. His long, silver-white hair is starting to turn black and his golden yellow eyes brown, as he becomes human. Like his fangs, long nails and dog ears disappearing as well. Inuyasha pushes shocked Kagome to her knees to the ground, takes off his kimono and swings it around Kagome, kneeling in front of her.

“Let it protect you, I failed at it. I hope you can forgive me someday. Goodbye, my beloved Kagome...”, he smiles sadly at Kagome while touching her cheek, gets up closing his eyes and disappears into the flames.

”INUYASHAA!”, Kagome screams his name in her distress, as much she is capable from crying, but in vain.

She feels how the flames are burning her too in a horrible way, she had never felt before. Kagome hears Kikyo's laughter, the wicked one she had heard once before. In panic, Kagome beats the ground at the bottom of the well so violently, that the skin comes off her hands and blood begins to flow. She doesn’t care, she just lost Inuyasha again. And she will never see him again.

Kagome does not even realize, what forces make herself climb up the ladder up the well and the stairs of the sanctuary up to the empty home yard. She stops in the middle of the yard looking at the night sky, which is now completely black - starless. Tears well up in her eyes again. She is trudging to the Holy Tree and leans against it, like she would be praying for help from it in her pain. While she touches the bark of the tree, the blood of both of them sticks to it from her hands. Kagome sinks on the ground at the base of the tree, with her arms around her, closing her eyes. Hearing Inuyasha's voice, his goodbyes echoing in her ears.

_You said you will always be with me, Inuyasha... But I can't feel you anymore._

The stars in Kagome's sky had disappeared.

**A New Day**

Kagome wakes up in her own bed sweaty, gasping for breath and crying. Buyo the cat rolls off from her stomach to the floor, habitually jumps back and wraps himself around to the end of the bed, next to her feet. It has slept every night next to Kagome since her returning back home, as if he would be guardinging her sleep.

 _It was just a dream, a good, bad dream..._ Kagome thinks and feels somehow angry. She has seen very oppressive dreams of another time again recently, but this dream was definitely the one of the worst for a long time. Kagome gets up to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to calm herself down. She had not cried in her sleep for a long time either, probably for a couple of years. It is a disgusting way for her to wake up, but that was what had started to happen, when the well closed permanently.

“Happy birthday to you...”, Kagome mutters, wipes away the tears and starts to examine her hands.

She would not have been surprised, even if she had seen wounds in them. It was as real as a dream can be, like her hands were really on fire because of the pain. Suddenly Kagome startled while remembering a moment, when Inuyasha held her hand in the same room and almost kissed her.

“Where did that come from...?”, she wonders.

The longing that creeps into her mind, seems to grow into a big tsunami after a long time, which would drown her in an instant moment, if she gave the power to it. Kagome closes her eyes tightly for a moment and notices, that she is shaking. She glances at the alarm clock. _It's only five in the morning, but I know I won't get any sleep now, even I would try._ Kagome thinks.

Judging by the silence her mother, grandfather and little brother Sota are still in deep sleep. She gets up gently on her trembling legs and wears a warm, long pink coat. The cold open air greets her, as she opens the window of her room. Kagome's gaze hits the dusty traces on the windowsill. She has not wanted to clean them out, although she has seriously considered it in her weak moments. However, she wants to keep at least something - a small piece of him. _That guest with dusty toes, won't come to visit us anymore..._ Without her notice, Kagome's shoulders fall slightly lower.

She closes the window and decides to already make her bed. Then she goes quietly into the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror. Black fluffy hair seemed desperately need a tamer. Hair tresses can be seen here and there, sticking to her sweaty skin. Somewhat sad, crying-smeared blue eyes are looking back in the mirror. The sight makes Kagome feel even more miserable.

 _This will definitely be one of those days, when I should have just stayed under warm cover. Fortunately, these days have been really rare, then before..._ Kagome wonders. She washes her face with as cold water as possible and looks at her reflection in the mirror again. _How on earth_ _do I get the corners of my mouth turned up today, with tape maybe?_ She sighs deeply.

“Happy face, Kagome. Happy thoughts... Birthday. It’s something happy, isn’t it?”, she sees her reflection smiling and tries to trick herself into a better mood.

 _Everything's fine, right? A smile will reach my eyes too, hopefully later._ Kagome dries her face and decides to go down to the kitchen to make some tea. _I could go enjoy it outdoors, fresh air would definitely do good for me..._ As the water boils, Kagome picks up her shoes from the hallway and thinks about her dream. _Why are my dreams so real again, so damn distressing?_

It has been three years since she returned home; permanently to her own time from the Feudal Japan, 500 years from the past. The early days had been awful for her, like downright hell. It felt like the longing became more physical day by day. And even though she had felt many kinds of pain during her life, she had not even been able to prepare for such like it was. Like a poisonous miasma had left to gnaw in her veins.

She could not properly accept, that Inuyasha would no longer come to meet her, would lean against the doorstep of the sanctuary and greet her in his typical, sometimes rough way. With a smile, which had almost begun to take Kagome out of her feet, without her noticing. That dangerous thought of losing him, almost paralyzed her for a very long time. She could suddenly fall to her knees on the ground in the middle of the chores, without getting up by herself. Kagome wanted to yell his name, but in the end could no longer do so either. Somehow, she felt as if there were no longer stars in her night sky, only darkness remaining.

Dreams made sure, she would not forget Inuyasha even while sleeping. Thanks to her subconscious, where the memories also seemed to have etched. Nightmares turned into sleep paralysis in the worst of times. Sometimes Kagome saw Naraku beside her planning to suffocate her with a pillow, when on other nights Kikyo was threatening her life with an arrow, while Kagome was unable to defend herself in any way. She began to learn to wake herself from those, but the nightmares continued through the night and she just had to endure them.

Kagome has felt as if part of her had stayed at another time. She wondered if she would ever get it back, or if she would feel this way even decades from now. Family, friends, and a focus on school helped her go on with her life, as normally as she could. Still, something held Kagome in its grip and did not let her forget, even if it had been easier. She just was not feeling like herself anymore. She had to try to get her life back on track. To be brisk, to survive even somehow. Kagome began to push aside her memories of the past from her mind; of her friends - almost everything. She was unable to look at her suffering loved ones anymore, who were constantly terribly worried about her well-being. She really did not want to worry them indefinitely. Kagome prayed for strength from his father, both for herself and her loved ones, so that they could cope with her in those difficult times.

Kagome grabs her favorite tea mug from the closet’s shelf. She adds some honey to the tea and mixes it, while Buyo appears next to her and pushes gently her feet.

“Good morning, my chubby one. You better stay inside, it's still pretty chilly outside”, Kagome squats to rub Buyo’s ears, sinking into her thoughts as the memory of happy Inuyasha playing on the floor with the cat surprises her.

“ _Just the person I was waiting for! Oi, Kagome!”_

Kagome's heart misses a beat. _What - his voice..._ She shakes her head desperately, trying to get her thoughts back on track . _Gosh..._ _He did it again, sneaked into my thoughts, like stealth..._

“Do you miss him too?”, Kagome asks from Buyo, who just stares at her, then winking his right eye.

Kagome gets up on her feet, slips the shoes to her feet and takes the tea mug with her. She steps out the door and inhales the peppermint-smelling steam, which is rising from her mug. The sun has already risen, the home yard is quiet except for the birds singing.

“Seems to be way too beautiful day coming, compared to my mood. On days like this, it should just pouring rain like crazy, with big water drops. And frogs...”, Kagome murmurs and closes the door behind her.

She wonders, if she really dares to be in such silence with her thoughts alone right now. Kagome nods, as if encouraging herself, and walks slowly forward across the home yard, as if only her feet were deciding where to go. She pauses for a moment her way and glances at the sanctuary, still clearly remembering her nightmare. Kagome now remembers after a long time that painful moment, when Inuyasha disappeared back into the well after their return. She had felt an almost similar wave of pain back then, when she realized, that the well would probably no longer work in either direction, because the Shikon jewel was destroyed, as she felt in her nightmare when Inuyasha disappeared into the flames.

 _So much was left unsaid..._ The swish of the leaves of the great Holy Tree, awakens her from her deep thoughts, while a little whirlwind sweeps Kagome’s hair on her face. She sits on a bench next to a tree, pulls her coat’s hood over her head and focuses on her tea, before it would be cold. Or at least she tries her best.

**...To be continued...**


	2. Memories from somewhere far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s the second chapter, it’s all yours! :) Hope you like it! Oh, you really should listen Inuyasha soundtracks, when you are reading this story. Those are so good!

Kagome cannot help it, sometimes she just has to let her memories to be heard, no matter how painful it is. At one point, she realized she had to try to learn to cherish her memories. They did not stay in her mind just for fun. _How could I ever forget? Every place is reminiscent of Inuyasha, even the market where we went together..._ Kagome had to avoid that place too for some time. It has been difficult for her to protect herself from crushing memories, but gradually it succeeded. Until now, when Kagome’s mind fills up for a long time with questions, to which she has not dared to think of answers.

 _Has Inuyasha forgotten me, went on in his life? Did he ever think, that our time together might be coming to an end? Is everyone alright there? Did Sango and Miroku get married? Shippo and Kirara, how I would love to hug you both now. I miss you; I miss you all so terribly! Sota misses you too, Inuyasha, but he doesn’t say it out loud, because he’s afraid that he would hurt me..._ Kagome just sees it from him every now and then and when she hugs him wordlessly, Sota understands.

Suddenly, memories - good and more painful ones - makes a return to Kagome's mind, as if someone had opened the huge gate, that protected them. Kagome has tried to push certain memories, especially those which were like one big monster, somewhere very far from her mind. But now they seem like to suffocate her, unless she will release them. She can't help but give up.

Kagome remembers the moment, when after surviving the attack of the centipede demon, she got up from the well and ended up in the woods. Thinking that she had found the Holy Tree and her home yard, but then she saw a boy, Inuyasha, nailed to the tree with an arrow. She remembers rubbing his dog’s ears, totally unable to resist the temptation. _Such ears... Those doesn’t belong to a human._ She remembers thinking, waking up from her thoughts only, when the villagers shot them with arrows.

Suddenly Kagome does wince and almost drops her tea mug. She now realizes that she actually instinctively protected Inuyasha from the arrows of the villagers, by throwing herself in front of him, without even considering that she could be hit by herself. _I could have jumped to the ground for being safe or something, but for some reason I didn't do it..._ She wonders.

“Thanks for that, you were just trying to kill me,” Kagome says sadly.

 _But Inuyasha took very good care of me too..._ Kagome is thinking and smiles a little for her memories. When this got sick at the Feudal era and she returned home, Inuyasha followed her. He prepared medicine for her using his mother’s prescription and kept watch at night, that Kagome was able to sleep. _And he didn't even get a jealousy attack, even though Hojo was here... Maybe he was more focused on thinking about ways to get me in better shape._

Inuyasha often called her an idiot, and yet at times he behaved like one, however, he remained by her side in such moments, helping to the best of his ability. Like she was doing same for Inuyasha, there was no doubt about it.

In Kagome’s mind is now a very distant memory, of how Inuyasha was not at first allowing her to go back to her own time, when she wanted to and tried to block (or destroy) the well with a large rock. Kagome became enraged and repeatedly used the sit -command on Inuyasha, so that he tumbled to the ground and the heavily stone striked to his back. Later, a mask demon attacked Kagome and Sota, but Inuyasha rescued them by destroying the demon. However, Inuyasha was really offended about what happened with the stone and rudely refused to help them, before apologizing. As dawn came, before Kagome left for school, she vowed Inuyasha to go his own time and so he did - for a moment.

When Kagome came home from school, she found Inuyasha from her room, who was sitting on the bed while Buyo was sleeping next to him. At first Kagome was angry, because she knew how impossible it was to study while he was around. Inuyasha got bored insanely fast, if he didn’t come up with anything to do, and Kagome didn't always have time to keep him company. Fortunately, Sota helped her sometimes with that, but now he was not home yet.

“You! Why are you here? I’m not coming back yet, you know -” Kagome asked, dropping her backpack from her shoulder to the floor.

Soon, however, she saw that he was not okay. Inuyasha sat unanswered with his ears down, holding his side while his face distorted in pain.

"Inuyasha, what’s wrong with you?" Kagome asked, sat down next to Inuyasha, while concern swept over her when seeing him like this.

“Back”, grumpy hanyō growled, looking accusingly at Kagome. _I hope I didn't come here for nothing... What if she doesn't want to help?_ Inuyasha thought somehow worried.

“Oh no - still? It seems to get a bad hit then...” Kagome muttered nervously, feeling a small sting of guilt. _Somehow, it’s weird... Inuyasha often gets worse hits with demons, as those wounds healed very quickly. But now one stone cause such terrible pain?_ She wondered, without daring to inquire about the matter any further.

“Why didn’t you show it to Kaede? She would surely have found the right herbs for your pains -”

“As if I would show anything to that old hag! Hngh... Stop nagging and do something!” Inuyasha groaned in pain.

“Well, once you ask so kindly...” Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, sighing deeply.

“Take off your clothes”, Kagome ordered.

“Shirts, I mean”, she clarified quickly, seeing Inuyasha’s look.

Inuyasha then nodded quickly and put his Tessaiga sword from his lap to the floor, to lean on the bedside table. He turned his back and began to carefully take off his kimono. To his surprise, he felt Kagome helping him, her noticing that every move seemed to hurt him.

“Thanks...” Inuyasha said quietly. _Damn, even just this feels painful..._

After Inuyasha got his shirt off too, Kagome saw many big bruises on his pale back, but some of them were already healing. However, the sight gripped Kagome's stomach kind of nasty way, because Inuyasha's back was looking as if this had gotten beated badly.

“I’m sorry...” Kagome said quietly, touching his back lightly with her fingertips.

“Well now you sounded more, like you really meant it too. Last time you didn’t really convince me”, Inuyasha muttered and shuddered slightly, when he felt her gently touch on his back.

"Hey, do you even realize, that you were going to break the well permanently?!" this made Kagome flicker angrily and crossing her arms.

“How did you imagine me getting back to my own time without the well, huh? Here, back into my own life?? It’s little bit hard to apologize anything after that! Fine, I’m not making you sit under a stone or anything else anymore, but you can’t assume -”

“Okay okay, I understood!” Inuyasha interrupted, turning around and nailing his golden-yellow gaze at Kagome.

“Maybe I overreacted just a little bit, but what else should I do, when you always leave at the wrong time! We have to look for Shikon shards, but you seem to always have something hell more important here -“

"I would probably have stayed there for the rest of my life, if the well had broken!" Kagome tries to make him see, how serious the situation was.

“It doesn’t sound so bad though...” Inuyasha muttered, no longer looking at her. _Damn, what I’m saying?!_

“What...?” Kagome stared at him for a moment wondering, if she had heard wrong.

“It wouldn’t have broken down so badly”, Inuyasha said now louder.

 _It was as if you had said something completely different..._ Kagome was still wondering in her mind.

“Inuyasha, I also have to go to school here or I’ll get kicked out from there! My future depends on it, it’s very important to me. When will you understand that?” Kagome huffed, shaking her head slowly.

Seeing Kagome's face like that, Inuyasha understood not to be so stubborn, if he wanted help from her now.

“Maybe I’ll try it now”, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and turns his back again to Kagome, leaving her there with open mouth for a moment. _As long as you don't kick me out, but help me..._

“I don’t know if massaging would help or would it only make it worse...” Kagome did wonder out loud, while she also decided to let the dust settle and focus on caring his back.

“Try”, Inuyasha decided on her behalf.

“Lay down, it’s easier that way”, Kagome instructed, and he obeyed lowering his head on Kagome’s pillow.

"You say right away if it hurts too much, is that clear?" Kagome adjured and Inuyasha mumbled approvingly, while Buyo took a new sleeping place next to his feet.

She moved closer to him, moving Inuyasha's long, silver-white hair aside and gently pressed his back searching painful spots. The bruises gave a good clue about those, but it was also easy to find those because of the noises, he made. _At least his shoulders are little tight, no wonder though._.. Kagome noticed as she used more force.

 _How can it feel so... Kagome's hands, her sweet scent in this soft... I guess I've never been able to relax like this before..._ Inuyasha was thinking somewhat sleepy.

"Does this relieve any of your pain?" Kagome asked after a moment.

“Mm-mh...” was the only answer Inuyasha, who had closed his eyes, gave her.

 _Did he fall asleep? He at least seems to trust me a little bit more now..._ Kagome thought, and couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha seemed to relax moment by moment, making Kagome’s job easier. _I didn’t want to cause you such a pain like this, but why you have to be so stubborn... Otherwise, I would now be wondering by the remains of the well, how to get back home._ Kagome thought, then getting an idea. _Hmm, would I dare try that to him... Yes, it might really help!_

“Inuyasha, I’ll be right back. Just wait here, quietly.”

“Mm...” answer came from the pillow again.

 _I guess he's somehow awake._ Kagome smiled, then headed to the bathroom. She took a mint green tube from the mirror cabinet and returned to her room. Kagome carefully sat back next to Inuyasha and opened the tube. Buyo woke up fast like a flash and its horrified look told, what that thought about the smell. The cat jumped to the floor and found safer place from Kagome's chair. At the same time, Inuyasha woke up too.

“What the hell stinks so strongly?! It burns my eyes!” he rose suddenly to sit, stared at her with narrowed eyes wondering, what she was doing.

“I’ll put you a cold gel, it will relieve the pain. But its effect may seem a little strange to you at first, I just warn you”, Kagome gently let Inuyasha smell the open tube and his reaction was reminiscent of Buyo’s reaction, which couldn’t stand the smell of menthol either.

"You're trying to poison me with that stuff, just admit it!" Inuyasha argued holding his nose and retreated next to the wall on the bed, kicking with his feet. _Just when I was about to trust her...!_

“This isn’t poison, you fool. Just watch...” Kagome said and put some gel on her own hand, while Inuyasha was about to attack to stop her.

 _Crazy woman... How dare you put that anywhere near your skin?!_ Inuyasha thought, glancing eyes wide at Kagome, then stared fixedly at her hand, as if waiting for the skin to corrode.

They both just waited for a moment and while still nothing significant happened to her hand, Inuyasha pondered his options. He moved back to Kagome's side and pushed his hand to her.

“On your own risk, woman,” he said, while Kagome just nodded smiling, applied gel to a small area on his hand and waited for the gel’s and Inuyasha’s reaction.

Inuyasha stared at his hand, tapping his knee with his fingernails. With an impatient nature of his, he was already asking, what they were actually waiting for. Until...

“Gaaah! What...! What...? It feels - cold... No, burning?!” Inuyasha was panicky for a moment, until he somehow restrained himself and sniffed his hand, then he was about to taste it too.

"No! You can’t do that!” Kagome grabbed his hand at the last minute, trying to pull it out of Inuyasha's reach, but accidentally pulling the whole patient closer to herself.

 _Clearly not..._ Inuyasha thought looking at their hands and then Kagome, while his tongue was already out of his mouth just a little bit.

“You really shouldn’t put that thing in your mouth, it would hardly even taste good...” Kagome said, then released Inuyasha’s hand in a quick motion and retreated a little further away from him, while her cheeks flushed.

 _How can he look sometimes so... And why I’m blushing?? My thoughts are wandering far too much now... That's Inuyasha, wake up woman!_ Kagome thought and felt how her hands was getting sweaty. She closed her eyes tightly for a tiny moment.

“Just trust me now. Turn around”, Kagome ordered again to avoid Inuyasha’s gaze.

 _What just - happened?_ Inuyasha thought, when Kagome's look somehow disturbed him. He nodded slowly and turned his back somewhat reluctantly. He grabbed Kagome's pillow in his arms feeling a little excited and gave her a permission to apply that substance called gel, to his back.

Kagome continued her work again and Inuyasha was remaining silent. _I really hope this helps you..._ She thought watching the bruises, while cold gel cooled her fingertips.

It was secretly fun for Kagome to follow, how Inuyasha was squirming and twisting, when he tried to understand what he was feeling in his body at that moment, as the gold gel began to seem to gradually show reactions here and there on his skin.

 _This feels somehow different than before. As if her touch would burn... But it doesn't hurt, but quite the opposite. Funny feeling..._ Inuyasha thought, staring at the cork board hanging on the wall in front of him.

“It’s ready”, Kagome snorted as she closed the tube.

 _Oh... Already now?_ Inuyasha found himself thinking.

“Such a strange poison... That - actually helps”, he said after a moment looking relieved, when he peeked over his shoulder.

For some reason Kagome felt blushing again. She felt good while she helped, and the fact that Inuyasha took help from her, she felt like the direction was right.

“You're welcome... Still, don’t mess with it too much now. Give it some time to heal”, Kagome advised as she got out of the bed, while Inuyasha was wearing his light shirt.

“Keh, let’s hope then there won’t be any surprises on the way home. You wouldn't - come along already?” Inuyasha suggested from the windowsill, after grabbing his Tessaiga from the floor, though he already knows her answer.

“Not yet, I have to pack and -“

“Well, as long as you will return soon!”

Kagome watched, how Inuyasha leaped into the invisible. _And he’s gone again... Well, let’s hurry up then!_

She decided to take a bath and then pack her yellow backpack. The backpack became a little too heavy from schoolbooks and other necessities, as usual. Kagome said quickly goodbyes to her grandfather and mother before stepping out the door, then colliding with Sota.

“Bye then, Sota,” Kagome said to him, without stopping her way.

“Sister, isn’t there too much stuff? Are you leaving again?” the boy asked, when he saw her weighing a backpack.

“A girl can’t travel by empty-handed. You never know, what you’ll need there”, she justified.

“Okay, by the way I already saw -“

*CRASH*

“...Inuyasha”, Sota ended his sentence after Inuyasha interrupted him, as if he would have fallen from the sky.

“What are you doing there??” Kagome breathes in fright, as the silver head crashes on her backpack.

“Dumb head...” Inuyasha said, grabbed Kagome’s backpack on his shoulder and headed for the shrine.

“Let’s go already!” Inuyasha said bustling, but stopped abruptly his way and turned to stare at Kagome.

“Oi - you didn't happen to pack that poison -“

“Oh that, I have it”, Kagome smiled at him, patted her backpack, knowing her travel company was talking about the cold gel and Inuyasha also nodded with a smile.

 _At least he waited, but here...? He really carries my backpack... His back also seems to be much better._ Kagome thought contentedly, following him to a new adventure, forgetting everything else for a moment.

 _He finally started to trust me, even just a little..._ She thinks while lifting her tea mug to her lips, remembering how difficult the start was with Inuyasha, but how she decided not to give up on him. No matter what. How she was able to do that, she does not know even herself. _How long a human can miss someone? The rest of this life, or is it possible to get used to it somehow? At least I'm not used to it yet, if I ever will..._ Kagome stares at the bottom of an empty mug in her thoughts.

Kagome wonders, how her nerves burned with Inuyasha’s overflowing jealousy because of Koga, however, usually enduring it somehow during their clashes.

 _It was kind of sweet to be jealous of me, but... Did he take me as for granted? It just felt like it at times... He immediately ran to Kikyo, if he got her scent somewhere nearby. As I turned like into air to him._ _Until she didn't show up for a while. Or did I just imagine it?_ _But even Koga noticed it and that too, how I felt when Inuyasha did that... And Inuyasha also just wondered, why I was so tense somehow after those times._

 _I couldn’t help it... And when someone showed some signs of interest in me, he got pissed, even though I did nothing. As if I were just his property. You - you selfish...! Urgh... I’m not some rag doll to play with, just when he or anyone else wants! But he couldn’t help it either. That's just the way he is; always trying to save everyone, even if it’s impossible..._ Kagome thinks feeling little bit sad and how her pulse is rising, but then calming herself down.

Eventually, something just snapped in her head and she could not help, but explode right into Inuyasha’s face, that he can’t take her for granted. And that he always disappeared into his own little world, when he heard about Kikyo. Inuyasha did not notice any signs of danger in the air, as he said wrong things at that moment and angry Kagome used the sit command on him several times. But saying it out loud seemed to purify the air - at least for a brief moment.

However, even before that, Kagome’s heart went totally broken, when she found Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the forest, knowing Inuyasha had made his choice - and it was not Kagome. When he was ready to say goodbye for good, to focus on protecting Kikyo. However, she was not ready to hear it yet, so she went back to her own time. Kagome then realized, why she couldn’t just let it be; would return Shikon’s shards and return home, permanently. She finally realized, that she loves Inuyasha.

 _I didn't meet him by chance. I couldn't have abandoned him, no matter how many knife blows my own heart would have felt..._ Kagome wonders, until she suddenly covers her mouth with her hand and collapses into an almost silent cry. _Why does the heart remember this same pain so well even now, over and over again? Is that why it feels, like my heart is little bit tilted? It just hasn’t forgotten yet..._

Kagome lowers an empty mug to the ground and lies down on a bench. She crosses her hands on her stomach, trying to calm down. _It’s all gone by now and behind, has been already a long time. It would finally be a good time, to forget all the bad..._ She looks at the tops of the tree and tries to get her thoughts in a more positive direction.

**...To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, now you have second chapter. Kagome and Inuyasha shared their memories, each in their own minds, in their own time. That’s why there are perspectives on both points of view in the memory part. Just for clarification, why it’s like that. :) Thank you for reading!


	3. A dear memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter became a little long one, also very fluffy and syrupy sweet. :) Just warning! Hopefully no one will fall asleep, while reading. Enjoy!

Kagome stares at the sky, feeling the coolness of the bench underneath her. One memory has been really hidden for a long time, but now Kagome decides to give it permission to come out. She sighs and clears her mind of everything else. _Maybe it would make me feel better this time? Or then it just kills me..._ Kagome thinks and closes her eyes.

*****

The day began to turn into an evening at the well of a bone eater. Kagome squeezed the familiar wooden edges of the well with white knuckles. She had to get somewhere to calm down, this place was important to her and just right for it. Sango asked earlier about her well-being and Kagome did know well, why she was worried about her.

She was lucky to have Sango as a friend, with whom she was able to clear up her thoughts, like Sango did too with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were certainly not the easiest travel partners. However, Kagome had not been able to give the correct answers to her questions. She felt somewhat restless and went through her distressing thoughts with herself.

 _Inuyasha was going to kiss me in my room back then and said he would protect me, but... I guess even then he was only thinking of Ki -_ Kagome couldn't continue her thought to the end, feeling like even the mere thought was still hurting.

“And when I come back here just for a moment, we just get into a stupid fight with each other. As always... Even that tells it, right? No, there's nothing else between us! It wasn't even two-timing before, because there hasn't been anything like that, right? Damn... If only I could talk about this with mom, she could -”

Suddenly she felt like she wasn’t alone anymore, but too late, when someone was already behind her. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Are you trying to drop me...?_ She thought as she turned to swing that hand away, but she stumbled and was going to fall into the well.

Kagome instinctively closed her eyes, waiting to fall into the glow of the well, moving to her own time. Or worse, she would just flop to the bottom of the well, among to the bones of the demons. At the last moment she felt arms around her and someone pulling her up from the well. But Kagome did recognize those someone's hands. Amazed golden-yellow eyes stared at her, while she realized that she was face to face with very familiar hanyō.

“Inu-Yasha...” she said in fright.

Their faces changed color in a redder direction, as they noticed how close they were each other and Inuyasha still holding on her for some reason. _Why he won’t let go...?_ _Or maybe it’s a good thing..._ Kagome thought, she was somehow feeling weird. She didn't know how well her numb feet would carry, if Inuyasha would let go of her.

 _Kagome didn't seem to be happy to see me here, but... Why I wouldn't want to let go of her yet?_ Inuyasha who was unable to move, thought.

“Oi... Are you okay?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“I’m... I’m just fine!” a little bit panicky Kagome responded with shrill voice, struggling away from Inuyasha's grip. _No no no, that tone is already too much!_

 _No, don't go yet… Uhh._ Inuyasha thought a little disappointedly.

Kagome slammed into the ground to lean against the well, blinking her eyes. _My heart beats like crazy, because of fright... Or for some other reason? Oh, shut up now, brains!_ Kagome said in her mind. She pulled feet against her chest and buried half of her face behind arms, suddenly feeling how the color flee from her face. _Ooh no, did I speak out loud before?? How long has Inuyasha been watching, did he hear me? Damn snooper!_

Inuyasha also sat down on the ground next to Kagome. _Strange feeling... Where does this disappointment come from? Well, I prevented Kagome from escaping home!_ He thought contentedly.

“Were you going home? Keh, you shouldn't jump like that, head first! It can hurt if you just hit the bottom!” Inuyasha grinned, Kagome felt how a gust of anger wanted to come out and she had no time to stop it.

“You crazy, you almost scared me to death! Do you have to sneak around like that??” she turned to Inuyasha, spat the words from her mouth with anger in her eyes, but then she was little startled too by her own outburst.

Inuyasha rushed closer to Kagome, after surviving of the fright she caused.

“You were going back home, right?! Well, I'm sorry that I saved Miss sourpuss from falling! Should I just have given you a boost, huh??” Inuyasha barked back.

They looked at each other in anger and their bangs mixed together. _Does she look - sad?_ Inuyasha noticed, when their gazes were reconciling.

 _He's so... Too close!_ Kagome swallowed her anger, shook her head and backed away from him.

 _Damn it... Why this always happens? Situations just explode in our hands, just like that. Even if I wanted something completely different..._ Inuyasha thought.

“I wasn't running away, what do you think of me?” Kagome glared him. _Yes, I know... Sometimes I have gone without telling him, but Inuyasha was the one, who in most cases caused it._

“I just miss home sometimes, even now when I really should be there”, she said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

“Here I'm just able to be a bit closer to home, even for a moment”, Kagome said, while she stroked scar on her knee with her fingertips.

 _When Kagome has hurt her knee? Why she hadn't shown it to me?_ Inuyasha looked at her wondering. _The “weathervane” seems to have subsided for a moment, but doesn't she like to be here anymore…?_ He worried.

“Homesickness, huh? Everyone always misses you back here”, Inuyasha said knowing really well, who misses the most.

“Hm, really?” Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who nodded with a smile.

“Thank you, you’re kind when you say that”, Kagome smiled and found herself feeling a little lighter.

Inuyasha often managed to annoy her, but also occasionally cheer her up.

“Keh, just saying...” Inuyasha mumbled while he chewed a straw, feeling how his cheeks heated up.

A moment of silence descended between them. Inuyasha cleared his throat and scratched head with a fingernail. He wondered, how to formulate his question and then just asked directly - to her horror.

“Kagome... About what, or rather, about who were you talking about recently, alone?”

Kagome blushed harshly, suddenly she just wanted to jump into the well and disappear for a moment.

“Wha... You - or no one else - should have been hearing my private stuff, you stupid!” Kagome snapped, struggling with controlling her anger. _Why Inuyasha is always challenging me, at the worst moment..._

Inuyasha was frightened, deciding to shut up. _Why the hell do I never learn?! After all, that woman goes angry from zero to a hundred in seconds... She will probably tell me to sit, unless I won’t shut my snout in time._

 _If only I had a nose as good as Inuyasha's, I would have smelled him from afar..._ Kagome thought and snorted frustrated. Then she surprised herself with her courage. _I guess there's nothing to lose, just my face._

“You know, about us”, she said like it wouldn’t be a big deal.

“Eh-h...” Inuyasha heard enough to realize it, but he never thought Kagome would admit it to him like that. _Why I had to ask... But I thought for a moment, that she would have someone else..._

Kagome felt how Inuyasha solidify beside her. Before he got even whole word said, she continued to burble nervously.

“Just that there’s nothing... Uh... You’re just terribly kind, when you take care and protect me, as you do for everyone else around you too, because that’s how you act. And you mean a lot to me, but... There seems to be nothing else between us, right? I mean, if there was anything else, things would be quite different then, I think? Surely, we wouldn't be tearing off heads from each other like this, but instead... Uh... Mmh...” Kagome tried to sound light, but was terribly afraid that it didn't work out very well.

 _Just a badly escaped thought... How wrong I formulated all that, help! And I almost forgot to breathe..._ Kagome thought in horror, feeling suddenly weak. She forced herself to shut up and buried her glowing red face in the palms of her hands.

 _But instead tearing off what?_ Inuyasha became curious, but he knew he would not dare to ask. He was like a statue, not daring to look at Kagome or barely breathe. _Nothing else? Have I just imagined everything...?_ He tried to deal about things he had just heard, but violent heartbeats and too fast galloping thoughts made it difficult. _Luckily, I'm not in my human form now..._ He thought, then hearing Kagome continuing.

“We're just good friends, aren't we?” _Even though I love you more than anything, I just can’t say that to you..._ Kagome finally huffed, though the rest only in her mind. She would have just liked to clog her mouth to avoid further humiliation.

Her mouth or no other part of her body obeyed of her commands at that moment. Kagome did not dare to look at Inuyasha at all, fearing too much of his reaction. She just had to get clarity to all of this, or she would have gone nuts. Yet remorse struck into Kagome, like a cold stone and the situation began to embarrass her badly.

 _Why did I answered absolutely anything, what on earth did I do?? How can I ever look Inuyasha in the eye again? What if he talks to others about this, how that silly woman might have imagined there was something between us? What if I just drag him into my own time for a moment and try to shut his mouth about the whole thing? Soon he's probably just bursting out laughing..._ Kagome didn't know what to do, her cheeks almost burned her hands and panic was growing inside her.

Inuyasha was in his thoughts, while he leaned his head against the edge of the well and stared at the sky. His hands were hidden in the sleeves of the kimono. _What exactly did she mean?_ _Her heart is pounding so fast... Where did all this come from now? Did she wish, that there would be - something else? Or is it just me, who hopes that Kagome hopes, that there is something else?_ Inuyasha sighed, his head was getting more and more confused. _Damn, you're important to me, even more! I wish I could only dare..._

“I guess so? You’re my best friend, I think...” Inuyasha said very cautiously.

Though he was regretting it right away and slapped his forehead with his hand. _My mouth is always open on the wrong moment, damn it... Really, there isn’t man enough in me to admit my feelings, but to swing the sword is at any time?!_

 _Best friend._ Kagome was startled by her own disappointment, which she felt hitting into bottom of her stomach. Though she had imagined the worst she could expect to happen.

“I thought so, maybe it’s best like that... I have to go -” Kagome stated and tried to get up quickly to leave, tears were too close to fall from her eyes. _What else did I even imagine..._

“Oi, just wait! Don’t go -“ _You’re really not running away from me!_ Inuyasha said and acted quickly.

She couldn’t get up, when Inuyasha captured her in his embrace. _Please, Kagome. Stay for a moment..._

“Inuyasha, what are you...! Let me go!” Kagome miserably wanted as far away from him as she could, but Inuyasha did not loosen his grip.

She tried to struggle away from Inuyasha, as if she had the strength against his powers. But she just had to get away. _Becoming rejected seems to hurt more and more... Damn these feelings!_

“Calm down, woman! Stop raging!” Inuyasha was a little surprised by Kagome's powers, even though she had no chance against him.

“Let go, did you hear me, you idiot!” Kagome shouted wildly.

“Just listen for a moment -“

“I don’t want to hear! Let me go! Inuyasha, si -”

“Kagome, NO!” Inuyasha exclaimed and covered her mouth with his hand in distress, feeling how the pearl necklace was already tightening menacingly around his neck.

“Don’t say that word! I want to talk to you, we have to talk or I’ll burst!” Inuyasha shouted, despair hearing in his voice.

Kagome just totally frozed. _Did Inuyasha just block the sit-command?!_ Inuyasha seemed to be shocked about what happened.

“I’m sorry, Kagome... I'll never try to block that again, I promise, but I couldn't do anything else... Don't say it now, please! Just don't say the word...” Inuyasha was slurring breathlessly and when Kagome shook her head as saying no, he slowly took his hand off assuming she would at least bite him.

However, Kagome had calmed down a bit. No matter how chaotic the situation was, she noticed how good it felt to be in near him. _I haven’t figured out until now how I've missed, that someone would keep me close. That he would keep close..._

She turned to look at Inuyasha, who was pale with his head down, looking unwell. Kagome began to worry as she felt, that Inuyasha was shaking.

Inuyasha tried to calm down himself, which was not easy, as he went through a horror scenario in his head. _What would have happened, if the command had been fulfilled with Kagome near me? She could have -_

“Inuyasha?” Kagome said touching his arm and he raised his head.

“Hey, I-I’ll stay, don’t worry”, Kagome said quietly and although Inuyasha saw concern on her face, for some strange reason, it just reassured him.

“Kagome, do you realize this could have ended really bad way??” Inuyasha asked, grabbing her tightly by the shoulders, his eyes looking scared.

“I would have crushed you under me, if the command had been fulfilled. I really didn’t know, if I had time enough, but I had to try to stop you...” Inuyasha said before he went silent and let his hands fall down.

 _Inuyasha... Oh dear, what was I causing just now!_ Kagome felt, how cold shivers passed through her. _He must have used all his powers to stop the command being fulfilled..._

“I’m so sorry... I-I didn’t understand at all -” Kagome’s eyes filled with tears as she finally understood the seriousness of the situation.

Inuyasha just shook his head and pulled that sobbing girl into a firm hug.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you had -” he said but couldn’t end his sentence.

“Inuyasha, I guess you just saved my life, thank you...” Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's warm breath on his neck. He embed his face in her hair, knowing that Kagome's scent was something he would never forget.

Kagome didn't know how long their hug had lasted, but she felt it calmed them both. Not knowing what Inuyasha still wanted to talk about, Kagome just was not sure, if she was able to hear what he had on his heart. But she could not leave, because that was the right place, where she had to be now.

 _Why couldn't this have happened before, how good it feels to be like this..._ Inuyasha thought with his eyes closed, Kagome in his embrace. After a while, Kagome moved a little further and examined Inuyasha with her gaze.

“Are you okay?” _He seems to be somehow himself again, I’m so glad..._ Kagome thought, when Inuyasha nodded in response.

“You?” he asked, noticing Kagome's slightly pale face.

“I’m, but... Can I stay here, for a moment?” Kagome wanted to make sure, because she had just recently tried madly to go away from him.

Inuyasha was surprised, but he felt mere joy inside and the red color on his face might had revealed it to Kagome as well.

“Keh, as if I even would let you leave...” Inuyasha said without looking her in the eyes. _You can stay as long as you want..._

Kagome was relieved by the answer, making her feel more at ease. She decided to take a better position and touched Inuyasha’s hand as she took support from him.

“D-damn, you’re ice cold! Stupid, you should have said that you are freezing”, Inuyasha said, took off his red kimono and swing it around Kagome.

“No need to look at me like that. I do well without it, unlike you”, Inuyasha said as he placed kimono over Kagome, so that it also formed a hood on her head.

“Better?” he made sure, looking at her for a moment. _That suits you well..._

“T-thanks, I didn’t notice how chilly air already is”, Kagome said gratefully, but would not have wanted Inuyasha to get cold either. _So warm, his warmth..._

“I don’t want you to get sick. We don’t have time for that now”, Inuyasha said, took Kagome’s shaking hands between his and rubbed them to warm them up.

Kagome couldn't do else than stare at their hands, feeling how the heat spread from the kimono and Inuyasha's hands to her own body. _Do best friends do - this?_ She thought and felt, how her heart was pounding faster.

“Kagome, it’s probably time for us to talk, about everything”, Inuyasha said after a silent moment, waking her up from her thoughts and releasing, reluctantly though, her hands.

Kagome knew that, what the end result would be, it remained to be seen later. _After all, I can’t help it how I feel. The brain - or heart, let’s do this._

“All right”, she said and hid now her warm hands under the kimono, trying to stay calm.

Inuyasha was thinking hard and tried to put his word right. He didn’t want to ruin this, but he knew he could do it all too well. _Just don't back down now, man!_ Inuyasha encouraged himself. The ears on top of this head sank a few inches down, as did his gaze.

“Kagome, I want to apologize for what stupid things I have ever done along our way. Even now and before at the village I just made you angry, I guess I always say the wrong things or things wrong. And I guess sometimes I was blind to see, what was happening around me. However, sometimes you haven't treated me so kindly either. I mean, I think I have suffered a few sit-commands, even when I have been certainly innocent...” Inuyasha said.

 _Wow, he really started..._ Kagome was puzzled by Inuyasha's flood of speech. She agreed but was still silent.

“On the other hand, when you think about it... In those situations, it may have been slightly my own fault too...” he muttered and grope his hair nervously with his hand.

Kagome listened and stroked the kimono in her hands. She was little amazed as he behaved like that. _Who are you and where have you hidden my grumpy friend?_ She couldn't help but think. _At least you can't be Shippo, his fluffy tail would have exposed him a long time ago._

“But... That one time, I felt like I had done something really bad, when you said you hated me. It felt... Damn it, it felt like a knife blow to the back!” he sighed. _Or rather to the heart..._

“And I would never want you to feel that way about me. It seems like - somehow I can't forget it”, Inuyasha remembered the words Kagome said at the time, and they still seemed to cut deep.

Kagome looked up. _It feels miserable to see him like that... Inuyasha must have seriously thought about these things, as they still bother him._

Inuyasha fell silent, but when he noticed Kagome's staring, he looked at her.

“What now, did I say something strange?” he asked, seeming to soon lose his self-control.

Kagome shook her head quickly and continued reassuringly.

“No, you didn’t, I just got little sad about your words. I really didn’t know you were still thinking about the past like that. Oh and - I forgive you”, Kagome said smiling and put her hand on Inuyasha’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha”, she continued, looking into his eyes and really meaning it.

“I don’t hate you. I wouldn’t even be able to do it, no matter how mean you were to me. And no, thankfully, you’re no longer as mean towards me, as you were in the early days”, Kagome continued quickly, when she noticed, that Inuyasha was preparing to rise to defend himself.

“I just couldn't imagine that we would be here like this, after you tried to kill me and take the Shikon jewel”, she said, but smiling.

 _I'm not that mean anymore, am I?_ Inuyasha thought and was ready to throw his protest, but seeing how Kagome smiled to him, he couldn't help but melt into smile himself too. _She doesn't hate me, how hearing it can feel so liberating..._

“Hey, I wasn’t really trying to... Look who’s talking, I've been a few times the target of your arrows, remember?” Inuyasha said and raised his finger in front of Kagome's nose.

Kagome touched gently Inuyasha's cheek, making him look at her little confused.

“But I didn't seem to be my real self in those situations, right?” Kagome looked at him, smiling sideways.

Inuyasha didn’t found no more defensive words and lowered his hand. Kagome knew him somehow all too well already, which he felt kind of strange, but in a good way.

“I didn’t know you then. You were a bit like an enemy, in your strange clothes. All I had was confused, betrayed feeling when you woke me up from the curse. All that bad what had happened, it felt like, it had just happened day before or something. I didn't know about anything else. The villagers were immediately bugging me as well...” Inuyasha muttered. _And I didn't know yet, that I want to get to know you thoroughly..._

“I understand. And it didn’t take long time, when on the second moment you tried to block the well with the stone, so I wouldn’t get back home anymore. And on the second, you forcibly pushed me to the well and blocked it, so I wouldn’t be able to return anymore. Because you wanted to protect me, right? And now... The well always seems to bring us together somehow”, Kagome said smiling.

While looking into Inuyasha's eyes, she surprised herself wondering, how much she likes them. Especially when his gaze is as calm as it is now, even gentle. Often when she had only seen those eyes flashing like lightning, from anger or something else. _I just want you to be happy..._ Kagome lowered shyly her gaze, as she awoke from her thoughts.

“When I said that thing to you, I was just so upset back then, for too many reasons. And I couldn’t stop myself, so I just threw all my bad stuff towards your face. It was wrong and I guess, I hated more myself a little. I stayed because I wanted to, it was my own choice and you let me stay. I just - couldn't imagine how much it would... Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore. Maybe at times I felt like you tolerated my presence, just because I was able to see the Shikon shards. To be honest, I was afraid I had made a mistake by staying - just for a little while. Not really knowing at all, what I’m to you and -“ Kagome explained.

Inuyasha listened intently, until he felt that he had to interrupt her. He suddenly grabbed Kagome by the hand, and it made her to look up at him.

“Ka-gome, even though at times you can be really reckless, intractable and insanely challenging... And... And even sometimes it may seem like we’re almost just strangling each other, I still don’t want to lose you because of any silly quarrel. Do you even understand, how much I care about you?” he said very seriously. _And how damn hard it has been to admit it..._

“Eh, I...” _What exactly is going on here?_ Kagome thought, feeling like her heart would have forget a few beats. _I care about you too, but..._

“And no, it definitely wasn’t a mistake that you stayed. You haven't been with me just because you see the Shikon shards, you're with me because... I wouldn't have survived this far without you by my side, you have to know that. Also considering others; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, you are very important to them too - a friend”, Inuyasha looked Kagome's hand in his as he spoke, and she listened quietly.

“Though, the worst thing about this trip has been almost losing you, more than once. To see, how you have got been hurt... It’s been hard, especially if I haven't been able to help in any way”, Inuyasha continued more gently and Kagome noticed, that he was going through different emotional states.

“Especially when I saw you three; you, Sango and Miroku lifeless, as Shippo told me that none of you were no longer breathing... And hear that awful silence, when I didn’t hear your heartbeats anymore. I remembered how you once taught us how to find a pulse in a hand or neck. I couldn't even try it, because I already knew, it wouldn't be found no longer from any of you...

I felt like I had lost the reason to continue our journey. I also felt like I was gradually being left alone again in my own little, beneath me friable world and that was my own fault. I have often wondered, how I would ever be able to return to your time, carry your lifeless body and face your grief-stricken family...” Inuyasha spoke quietly and was silent for a moment.

Kagome watched him with teary eyes. _Inuyasha really cares, he does take care of us - all the time..._ She thought, when he continued.

“I have seen it in my nightmares, felted that heavy guilt and it has slowly torn me into pieces. Hearing Koga’s words over and over again, what he said when he realized, that you had been in great danger because of me. How cold your hands were, how your before so red as cherry blossoms cheeks were so pale... How he would never have let that happen to you. The truth is, that because of me you’ve been in danger so often, that it’s a miracle that you’re still here. And I’m so grateful, that you are”, Inuyasha said and wiped Kagome’s tears from her cheeks. _My miracle..._

“But we got you all back, thanks to Myoga flea, who removed the miasma. And I do hope, that we are together all the way and beyond. I will protect you with my life, as I promised. So, I forgive you”, Inuyasha stopped speaking and looked into her eyes, squeezing Kagome’s hand gently in his hand.

“Thank you, Inuyasha...” Kagome nodded slowly to him, thinking about everything she had just heard.

Inuyasha just realized to release Kagome's hand and acted, like he was going to scratch his ear. When she didn’t say anything for a moment, Inuyasha began to be a little impatient.

“Well, are you even a little happy now?” Inuyasha asked and his eyes twinkled of the enthusiasm he felt.

“Hm?” Kagome gave him a questioning look.

“Well, when I talked to you like this before, told you about my feelings and thoughts... You once said, that it makes you happy and that - I'm not alone...” _Dang it, what’s with the face? Did I just make you sadder...?_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at her concerned.

She smiled at Inuyasha a little, nodding, for she was happy to hear Inuyasha's thoughts. They had had far too little time to talk to each other in private. Kagome just felt like all the emotions were somehow knotted together inside her, not being able to distinguish those from each other properly anymore.

 _Hmph. Something here is still not right, woman!_ Inuyasha thought and looked at her with suspicion. _You’re too quiet, you’re never speechless... At least not for this long._

Kagome considered for a long time, whether she would dare to ask, what had been on her mind for a while. _Well, once we're now opening up our thoughts..._ She sighed deeply and determined to dare.

“Inuyasha...” Kagome started and felt, how the painful piece already rose to her throat.

Inuyasha's expression brightened for a moment, but then very suddenly changed to another, seeing Kagome's face as she continued. _Why does she look like that...? Did I do something wrong?_

“I guess you still see only Kikyo in me, like before... Do you see her when I sometimes dress like miko? You couldn't even look at me then... And do I smell like her and just because of that, you think - that you care about me? I know, I’m useless now, because my powers are gone, but... I have tried to say in a million times, that I’m Kag -” Kagome finally cried out with a voice, that wasn't recognizable when it cracked, no matter how she tried to sound convincing.

 _This can't be true... How I haven't noticed this before, that she still thinks...!_ Inuyasha thought in shock and shook his head as he listened to her.

“Just hear me now and well!” Inuyasha interrupted, grabbed tightly from her upper arms and forced her to look himself in the eyes.

Kagome looked broken and it hurt Inuyasha like hell. _It's my fault, that you are still feeling like that..._ He growled in his mind.

“When I look at you, what I see is just yourself, whatever you are wearing”, he replied firmly.

“You never, ever have to think about such things again!” Inuyasha said but began to feel hopeless. _How in the world will I convince you? At first, I did see the features of Kikyo, but soon I learned to see you only as your own self and it’s just a good thing._

“Kagome, you have your own heart to take care of and that belongs only to you. And you smell only and alone just from yourself - damn good, do you understand, Ka-go-me?” Inuyasha said softly, smiling encouragingly and meaning every word.

He relaxed his grip, hoping that Kagome would finally believe him.

She tried to calm down, as her heart pounded in her chest so hard, that she was already little bit afraid for it. _Damn good? He likes my scent..._ Kagome felt blushing completely. _Does it feel like this, when you’re happy as can be? When you just want to scream for joy?_

The fear inside her seemed to fade away. The times had been very demanding no matter in which time she was, so she didn’t properly remember, when was the last time, that she had felt as good as now. She couldn’t help but think, how adorable Inuyasha looked right now, how beautifully he spoke to her. A tear fell on Kagome's cheek before he had time to stop it. Inuyasha noticed it and took the tear on his finger.

“Hey, no more these, okay? I have seen those small pearls of yours so very often, aren’t they ever gonna stop hurting you?” Inuyasha asked little sadly.

Kagome landed now completely near to Inuyasha, pressing her ear against his chest. Inuyasha's breathing was blocked for a short moment, but he soon gave in to the familiar feeling of joy. He puts his arms around Kagome. _It feels so good, when Kagome is close like this... Does she feel the same...?_

“They don’t always hurt. Sometimes it’s the opposite, like now”, she explained closing her eyes.

She heard Inuyasha's heartbeat, which was unusually agitated, but he still seemed calm on the outside. _Maybe it's some hany_ _ō_ _thing..._ Kagome thought as Inuyasha stroked her hair, like his mother had sometimes done to calm him down.

“I bet my head as a pledge, that you’ve cried a lot less in your own time”, Inuyasha muttered. _You've cried too many times because of me..._

“Inuyasha... I've felted here, in your time, more than I have ever felt before anywhere - with you”, Kagome confessed, to herself too.

Inuyasha's heart was beating faster than ever before, he couldn't calm it down. _Is this the right mood, of what Kagome has been talking about? At least that's how it feels I think... Now. Or never._ He thought, gathering courage. _And I will sharpen my nails on everyone, who dares to spy on us!_ Inuyasha thought, glancing around them, not noticing others nearby. _Be a man, do it!_

“Kagome - I can’t say if there was something between us...” _Keh, is there even any ambiguity in it..._ Inuyasha paused and continued slowly.

“But I hope you don't mind, when I make sure, that there's definitely something between us...”

Kagome rose carefully from Inuyasha's embrace and looked at him without believing her ears.

“You, what...?” she asked, even there really wasn't nothing ambiguous in Inuyasha's deep gaze, with which he shackled her.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome gently a little closer to him. _He wants to kiss me - still..._ She thought, knowing her answer, and met Inuyasha's lips with her own. _And I want to kiss him._

Inuyasha was afraid, that soon he would wake up from a dream, the best dream ever. _Dear Kagome, my Kagome..._ He couldn't believe, that he had finally dared to show his feelings again like this. And even less, how Kagome responded to those.

“Inuyasha, I...” Kagome began and retreating from him a little, she lowered her head shyly as thoughts crisscrossed in her mind.

“Your answer might be ‘I don’t mind’, right?” Inuyasha asked happily, looking at her with his head slightly tilted.

Kagome smiled and her answer could be seen from her face, even miles away.

“But oh no, more than just my best friend, that sadly wasn't enough for that yet...” Inuyasha said hoarsely, looking into her eyes.

 _They are - sparkling!_ He smiled happily, as he slid his hand into nape of Kagome’s neck, caressing it and pulling her into another kiss.

Inuyasha's touch was driving Kagome crazy. _I've never been kissed like this before..._ She felt that kind of sensation in bottom of her stomach, that made her want to get more closer to him.

Kagome wrapped gently her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and he didn't resist at all, but pulled her closer to himself.

As the kiss became more demanding, Kagome felt Inuyasha's sharp fang touching her tongue, making her draw breath a little.

“Sorry -” Inuyasha said, as smiling Kagome shook her head silencing him, continuing the kiss. _I try to be careful, I don't want to bite you unintentionally..._

Neither of them had not felt such a feeling before, neither would not want to stop. Not now, when the other was finally there - near, for each other.

But Inuyasha had to do so. He looked at Kagome while stroking her back.

“When your family... Eh... Interrupted us last time, at your home...” he tried to speak.

“Yes?” Kagome asked, she had cursed that moment in her mind so many times.

“I hoped so much back then, that Sota wouldn't have appeared at the door of your room. Because I didn't have no idea, how would I ever dare to do that again”, Inuyasha continued.

“It’s good that you dared now, and I didn’t mind at all”, Kagome said as a smile spread across her face.

 _I never want to forget this moment, you..._ Kagome said in her mind, resting her forehead against his.

“Are you going back home?” Inuyasha asked quietly.

 _Are you crazy, after a kiss like that?_ Kagome thought.

“Not yet, but tomorrow I have to go back. I only came to pick up my schoolbook, which I forgot last time, but time goes by so fast on this side... But I’ll be right back, as soon as entrance exams are over. We have things like Naraku and Shikon jewel to take care of, so we still have a long way to go. By the way, we should probably return to others, they may already be worried”, Kagome said. _Though I would have liked to stay right here, even forever..._ She thought and wanted to remember everything from that moment.

“Yeah, we should go back. But I just want to say, you will get your powers back, I’m sure of it. Don’t worry about that, okay?” Inuyasha said to her.

“I really hope so. Inuyasha, would we still keep this as a secret?” she proposed.

Inuyasha nodded, as thinking the same thing. _Although it might probably be somewhat difficult to hide my feelings anymore, after now when I have already revealed those..._

“It’s agreed then”, Inuyasha replied, agilely rising from the ground and holding Kagome still in his arms.

“Do you want a ride?” he asked, kissing her one more time.

Kagome nodded with a smile, when Inuyasha gently lowered her to the ground and she jumped on his back. Feeling the warmth of Inuyasha against herself and the cool breeze on her face, as they ran through the forest towards the village, she felt a good feeling that totally filled her; happiness.

*********

Kagome opens her eyes and gets up to sit on the bench, slightly trembling. She is surprised, how the memories feel still fresh, even after those years.

A tear drops down from her cheek to her lap, but she finds herself smiling. _I was so happy back then._ _Inuyasha not only wanted to protect me, he felt something much more towards me. But how was it supposed to end like that..._

However, since that evening, as their gazes met, they both felt a longing close to each other. When they passed each other, their hands could only touch for a few seconds, but that was enough to make their hearts pound faster. On a few rare times, Inuyasha had unexpectedly hugged her, when they were hidden from the gaze of others, for even a tiny moment. _Those little things, how big they were in those moments..._

Kagome wakes up from her thoughts to look up at a bird, which rises on its wings from a branch of an old tree.

“I miss you, Inuyasha, wherever you are”, she puts her arms around her and whispers to the morning.

**...To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s was it, hopefully you liked! After this I'll have a break. Again, Kagome and Inuyasha shared their memories, each in their own minds, in their own time. That’s why there are perspectives on both points of view in the memory part. Just for clarification, why it’s like that. Take care and please, leave a word or two, what did you like about this chapter! Thank you for reading. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just the beginning of their story. Leave a review, what's on your mind. Thank you and be safe! :)


End file.
